A Witch's Love Betrayal
by Strawberrylover
Summary: Months after Robin's & Amon's 'disapearence', Robin returns to the STNJ. But a new foe is after her. One person she trusted is helping the new foe. Can a witch forgive someone who betrays her love? Writing this with my twin
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: We don't own Witch Hunter Robin... so you get the point...  
  
Author's Note: hey people, what's up? hope you enjoy this chapter. a friend of mine, some of you may know her as RobinluvsAmon, and I wrote this story, seeing as how WHR ended so horribly  
  
RobinluvsAmon: took you long enough just to write that note.  
  
Strawberrylover: well I couldn't really think up of something. But I really didn't like the ending of WHR.... Didn't you get mad at how fast they ended the thing?  
  
RobinluvsAmon: well uh... that's why we started this! Duh.... Laladedadedadedadeda  
  
Strawberrylover: Well aren't you going to start off the story?  
  
RobinluvsAmon: oh... yeah right! Well please, please review... we want to know what you think about the chapter and some helpful things you might want to add. And we are even open to flames... just if your going to give one... don't make it all snappy. Make it helpful! Heehee... on with the story... don't forget to review!  
  
Strawberrylover: Mahalo!!

Chapter One

(Robin's POV)  
  
The taxicab behind drove on, leaving me standing alone on the sidewalk in front of the tall building that I hadn't seen in months. The sun gleamed down on me, so I decided to walk, for it was getting hot in my black clothes.  
  
I walked up the steps and once I was at the top, I pressed the button to open the gates. They opened for me, and I saw the man behind the desk get up. He looked surprised to see me, so I smiled at him.  
  
"Miss Robin Sena!" He said, walking around the desk to me. I stopped and smiled at him as he came up to stand in front of me. "It's been a long time!" He said. "Would you like me to tell the others upstairs that you are here?"  
  
I shook my head slowly, "no, that's alright. I just came here so you could deliver a package to them for me." I took out the small box out of my coat pocket and handed it to him. "But, do me a favor, please don't tell them it was from me until they have seen it."  
  
He nodded and took the package. I smiled, "thank you." I turned and walked out of the building. From the corner of my eye, I saw him go to the buzzer and he said something to the people, and old friends, upstairs working. I smiled one more time, and walked out of the building.  
  
(Michael's POV)  
  
"Excuse me," the buzzer rang. "I have a package for you down here."  
  
I took off my headphones pressed the buzzer, "I'll be down to get it, thank you." I took the headphones from around my neck and put them down on the desk in front of me.  
  
Sakaki turned around from his seat and looked at me. "What was that all about?"  
  
"We have a package, I guess," I said, pushing my seat out so I could stand up.  
  
"I can get it," Dojima offered.  
  
I shook my head, "nah, that's alright, I need to walk around a bit anyways."  
  
Dojima sighed, "all right, just hurry back."  
  
I nodded and walked towards the elevator. I pressed down, and the doors opened for me. I stepped inside and pressed "L" for lobby. The elevator moved, and after about ten to fifteen seconds, I was at the lobby.  
  
The clerk was waiting by the elevator with a small box in his hands. He looked giddy, but I shook the thought away and walked up to him. I grabbed the package and looked at it. It was small, about the size of a notebook, wrapped with brown paper, and tied with a white string with a bow in the top.  
  
I looked at the clerk, "who's it from?"  
  
He was about to say the name, but instead he said, "open it first."  
  
I frowned, but untied the bow and pulled off the string. I gently pulled off the brown paper, and frowned again. It was the back of a picture frame... I turned it over and gasped. Two people stood in the middle of a park, a big tree behind them. The woman had golden hair and emerald green eyes, wearing a black dress and a black overcoat. The man next to her looked almost pale, his hair was black and down to just about his neck.  
  
"Amon... Robin..." I let out in a quiet whisper. I looked at the clerk, and he nodded.  
  
"Miss Sena just came and dropped it off," he said. "She told me not to say anything until you opened it and saw it."  
  
I looked at the picture again. If she just came... then she could still be out there! I turned and jogged to the gate. I opened it and stepped down the steps. I looked around, trying to see if she was there.  
  
There! To my left, Robin Sena was leaning against the fence, smiling in my direction. I smiled and walked up to her, and she got up to face me.  
  
"Robin?" I asked, feeling stupid.  
  
She nodded, "it's good to see you again, Michael."  
  
I didn't think, the next thing I knew, I was hugging her. She hugged me back, and then she let go of me, and I got the hint. I let out a small chuckle, putting my hand behind my head. "Sorry, don't know what came over me."  
  
She laughed a little, "did you see the picture?"  
  
I forgot about the picture, but I looked down at it. "Yes, it's beautiful."  
  
"That was the day that Amon finally told me," she said, smiling down at the picture.  
  
"Told you what?" I asked her, looking at her.  
  
Robin sighed, "I'll tell you later," she looked up at me. "I'm glad I stopped by. It was nice to finally see you again. It's been months. How are things?"  
  
"Just as they were before, except the fact that you and Amon aren't here." I said, feeling weird.  
  
She smiled, "so everyone's hunting?"  
  
"Yes, only now we know what we are doing." I looked down at the picture, somehow feeling upset that it wasn't me with her in that picture. I had liked her for a while, but I guess it just wasn't going to turn out that way. "Chief is now the boss."  
  
She laughed lightly, "good for him."  
  
I looked at her and smiled. She was smiling, too. "Well, it was good to see you again. I don't want to keep you from your job too long, Michael." She patted my arm, and smiled one last time. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Later," I said as she turned and walked away.  
  
(Robin's POV)  
  
I walked away from Michael, and down the sidewalk. I could feel him standing there, watching me walk away from him. I just smiled, and continued to walk down the sidewalk. Amon was waiting for me, and I bet he would ask how it went.  
  
I turned to a corner, down a dark alley, and saw Amon standing there, leaning against the wall. I walked up to him, and he didn't even turn his head.  
  
"Did you give the photo to him?" He asked.  
  
I nodded, "yes."  
  
"You didn't say anything, did you?"  
  
I shook my head, "no, of course not." That was a lie, I accidentally told him that was the day that Amon told me... good thing I didn't tell him what it was.  
  
"Good, let's go home." He started to walk down the alley, and I followed him.

Ring...ring...ring..."Yes? What is it?" A deep voice his cell phone. "Boss, the rumors are true. Robin is in town. She just left the STNJ with someone else but we didn't see the guy's face." The person on the other line answered.  
  
"I knew she would come back. It was only a matter of time," the man with the deep voice chuckled.  
  
"What do you want us to do Boss? Do you want her now?" the man on the other line asked.  
  
"No not yet. Did you see if she had the thing we needed on her?" The 'Boss' asked.  
  
"No we didn't see it." The guy answered.  
  
"Okay. Matt, make sure you don't loss her. And don't move in until I tell you to or when you see that she has what we need." The Boss ordered  
  
"Got it." Then Matt hung up the phone  
  
"Robin, you have knowledge of something so great, your not even aware you know it. But I'll have it, and that's because I have control of something you'll never have!" The Boss said aloud to himself.

A/N: dun, dun, dun... well what do you think?

Co-writer: well they don't know who the something is... muahahahaha... review and find out! Review, review, review!!

A/N: Aloha nui loa!


	2. Murder Cases

Disclaimer: My twin (co-writer) and I don't own anything!! .:sniff sniff:.  
  
Ami-SailorMercury: (before knows as RobinluvsAmon): Finally another chapter! Yes!! Hmm... uh what took us so long to write it anyway? .:thinks hard and rubs head:.  
  
Strawberrylover: Uh.... Because we had all this other crap going on and summer sku... also we couldn't decide who should write the next chapter... then after like for 50 years of thinking who would write it... we decided to split it up... hahaha  
  
Ami-SailorMercury: Oh yeah!! Now I remember!!! Aha!! .:a big smile appears:.  
  
Readers: I'd hate to break up the memory fest but can you guys shut up so we can read the next chapter already? .:gets a tomato and throws it at the authors:.  
  
Strawberrylover: Run my twin!! We're goin to get mobbed!! .:looks for Ami-SailorMercury but sees that she is 10ft. ahead already:. HEY!!! WAIT UP!!! Oh yeah..... I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Pls review!!!

Chapter 2: Murder Cases 

(Robin's POV)  
  
The room was strangely quiet when I stepped through the elevator. The eyes of my former co-workers and friends all lifted from their work and towards me, their mouths opening with amazement, as if I were a ghost. I just politely smiled at them, and I saw Miss Karasuma rise to her feet.  
  
"Robin...?" She whispered my name slowly; afraid that I would vanish once my name was proclaimed. "Is it really you?"  
  
I nodded slowly, "it's good to see you again, Miss Karasuma," I looked around the room and caught the eyes of Doujima and Sakaki. Their faces were pale, and their eyes were wide open. "And you both, too, Doujima and Sakaki."  
  
Michael was smiling; his eyes hadn't even turned to look at me since I came in. I knew that he was probably expecting me to stop by, but I don't think he's prepared to hear what I have to say.  
  
"Robin, what are you doing here?" Doujima asked, rising from her desk slowly.  
  
"I came back to work with you," I replied calmly. With that, their eyes burst open more, and Michael looked at me with the same eyes.  
  
"What?" He asked me.  
  
"I came back to work with you," I said again, "I would like to help you with any cases."  
  
"Robin," Karasuma said cautiously. "You do know the dangers of working here, right? If word gets out to the factory, they might hunt you down again."  
  
I nodded, "I am aware of the consequences, and I am willing to face them."  
  
She looked back at the others, and they nodded, so she turned back to face me. "Very well, welcome back, Robin."  
  
I smiled, and so did the others.  
  
They briefed me on the case that they were solving for a few weeks. Turns out it was a very complicated case, one that they were not entirely sure if it was a witch or not. I sat down with Michael and Doujima as they talked to me about it.  
  
"So the witness kept the time of the incident from the time of the arrival of the paramedics?" I asked, leaning my elbow against the desk and resting my cheek on my palm.  
  
Michael nodded, "that's what she said. It was about a half hour, but the death of the woman in the car was about forty-five minutes."  
  
"So that would mean the victim died fifteen minutes before the car wreck?" I asked, still confused by it all.  
  
"That's one of the puzzling parts," Doujima said. "We have no idea how the car was still able to move for fifteen minutes without crashing into anything. It gives me a headache every time I try to think about it." She ran her fingers through her hair and moaned. "I got a headache right now!"  
  
I smiled faintly, good old Doujima, thinking too much. I looked down at the picture in my hand, seeing the face of the old woman who had died in the car wreck. Her gray hair outlined her wrinkled face, and her eyes looked almost black. I stared at her, letting her image get soaked into my mind so I could remember it long enough.  
  
The cell phone in my pocket began to shake, and I looked at the others. They did not know what was happening, so I cleared my throat and they looked at me. "Excuse me for a moment," I said as I stood up and walked out of the room away from their ears.  
  
I looked down at the cell phone, and I turned it on, bringing it close to my ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Amon, I told you, don't call me."  
  
"Where are you?" He asked again, as if he didn't hear me say anything.  
  
"I-I'm with some friends."  
  
"I told you not to leave."  
  
"I know, but, I had to come and see them."  
  
"What are you doing with them?"  
  
"I'm helping them out."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Uh... personal matters, I can't tell you."  
  
I could hear him sigh on the other end, and I shivered at what he was thinking. But I smiled, he was always looking out for me, like an older brother. Although, sometimes I wished he would just leave me alone, just because I'm fifteen doesn't mean he can treat me like a child!  
  
"Meet me back at home now," he finally said.  
  
"But I-"  
  
"Robin, now."  
  
"Alright, bye." I hung up, furious that I couldn't stay longer to help out my friends, but happy because I get to sleep. Sleep didn't come easy to me anymore, and I haven't figured out why. I just felt so cautious all the time. I walked back into the room to see the looks I was given from my friends sitting in the room.  
  
I smiled apologetically, and bowed, "I must leave for now. I will return to help you with this case soon, I promise." I turned and left, not letting them say a word to me. It would only make me late, and Amon would wonder what happened to me, and where I had been all day. I sighed and walked out of the building and began to walk home.  
  
(End of Robin's POV)  
  
Ring...Ring...Ring...  
  
"Yes?" answered a man's voice with no emotion in it.  
  
"What point are you at with the subject?" the other guy on the other line asked.  
  
"No point yet, she has it on her at times but takes it off as well." The man answered. "I told you guys not to call me on the house phone at this time of the day! What if the subject was home and picked up the phone? Stupid, anyways I think I can hear the subject coming up to the door now, bye." Then the man slammed the receiver down while someone entered through the door.  
  
"Hello Amon, I heard the phone slam down, are you okay?" Robin asked with a worried face.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing. Why did you leave? I told you to stay here. And if you're helping your "friends", which I can guess right now it's the STNJ, you can get caught and be hunted down." Amon said sternly now facing Robin.  
  
"I know I know. You're sounding like them too. Telling me what might happen if I help." Robin answered with a sigh while moving towards to living room to sit on the couch.  
  
"It's just that I don't want to lose you again. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Amon whispered while crouching in front of Robin and rubbed her cheek with his hand.  
  
Robin froze and a smiled crept on her face, she stared intently into his eyes and noticed his face getting closer and closer when they were so close that she could feel his warm breath upon her face.  
  
"Amon, I didn't mean to worry you, I'm never going to leave you" Robin managed to say when she leaned in for the kiss.  
  
Suddenly there was an ear piercing scream outside. Robin jercked back her head and Amon stood up.  
  
He first moved to the window then turned his head and said, "Let's go."  
  
Robin walked quickly out the door with Amon following close behind her.  
  
(Robin's POV)  
  
Could that scream have been at a better timing? I was thinking while rushing toward the person who screamed.  
  
By the time Amon and I reached the horrified lady I noticed a completely smashed car.  
  
"Miss, are you okay? What happened?" I asked in a calm voice.  
  
The lady was very shaky, she opened her hand and a piece of cloth with smudged blood was inside.  
  
Robin asked one more time this time rubbing the lady's back comforting her, "What happened? You can trust me. Please tell me."  
  
"You... you... you wou— wouldn't bel— believe me.... If... if... if I... I... told you." She managed to get out. And that was about it before she fainted.  
  
I turned back to Amon to ask what we should do with her but when I turned around, Amon was looking around the smashed car and I looked at him questionably. He returned the look when he motioned for me to come and look at something  
  
I walked up to him and he pointed at something on the ground where all the shattered glass was. I took and closer look and notice in white chalk there was a drawing that took a clear shape of huge hammer banging down on a car.  
  
"Amon, the car in the picture looks like the car that is smashed," I said above a whisper.  
  
Amon only nodded.  
  
"A witch is clearly behind this, but I think there were two people involved though" I said while walking away from the car to the curb.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Amon asked while still looking at the drawing.  
  
"Look," Robin pointed out. Amon looked where I was pointing at and at the curb there was mud trailing from the drawing all the way to the side walk. But only there were two sets of foot prints.  
  
"I'm going to follow the trail. You stay here and see if you can get anything else from the lady after she wakes up. Keep your phone on just incase I have to call you if I find anything." But before I could say anything, Amon walked in a hurry following the muddy foot prints.  
  
I walked back to the passed out lady. I can hear the paramedics on the way. I noticed the piece of cloth again, I grabbed it with a napkin from my pocket and wrapped it and placed it in one of my inner pockets.  
  
The paramedics finally arrive and they move her into the car and one of them asked me if I wanted to come along since I was the one who found her, I nodded yes and went in and sat on the side.  
  
When we got to the hospital the paramedics got her situated in a room. I grabbed a chair on the side and sat right next to her. I heard her mumbling something and I moved my head closer to hear what she was saying.  
  
"No.... I don't know wh--- what your talk--- talking about" she mumbled then tossed her head to the other side as if she were in a horrible nightmare. "R—B—O—T—C—O—31" she screamed and again passed out.

Ami-SailorMercury: I kinda guessed what she said... lol... what did she say????? Do I have to wait like all the others??? Okay, I think we got a good cliffie here, make the reader angry at us for ending it!!  
  
Strawberrylover: Yup yup yup! Ur going to have to wait like all the other readers to know what she said... but you readers are smart enough to know what it says... it doesn't take a genius... haha....   
  
Ami-SailorMercury: Awww man why did you get to write the ending? Now I don't know what that lady is going through... V,V and now I too have to wait for the next chapter!!!

Strawberrylover: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA .:DUCKS from an incoming hit from my twin:.  
  
Ami-SailorMercury: damn! I missed! Come back here! starts running Readers please review!!! Cuz the more reviews the faster we can put up the next chapter and we can know what that lady is mumbling about... so please review and while ur doing that I'll try and squeeze some information out of my twin.... Heehee   
  
Strawberrylover: uh oh.... Just please Review! Thanks!!! Also thanks so much for the people who reviewed in the past chapter!!! Mahalo!!


End file.
